Varjak's Journey: Chapter 1
by Moonscar Silver
Summary: Varjak has to find the meaning of his dream, but to do this he must summon the way once again and face peril and danger to find out his destiny. Enjoy! xMS :


CHAPTER 1:Dreams

It had been many moons now since Varjak, Holly and Tam had all left Varjak's family at the Contessa's house to pursue their lives in the city. But even though Varjak was content, in his dreams the face of Elder Paw kept returning to him. In Varkjak's dream, he and the Elder Paw would sit and stare at each other for what seemed like ages, and then Elder Paw would open his mouth to speak, and a hazy mist would sweep over them both. And then Varjak would wake up. Every time this particular dream ended like this. It worried Varjak, since he had been able to communicate to his great ancestor, Jalal, through his dreams he had learnt never to just ignore or forget them. He has good reasons for this for Jalal taught him the way, which saved him many times from the claws of death and enabled him to save others. But that is a story already told, and this is a new story.

Varjak had already told his best friends, a scruffy black and white ball of fight named Holly and an easy to scare long haired fluffy thing named Tam ( who might I add are both street cats ) about his dream. But even together, they could not work out the meaning of this unusual vision.

" Holly?"

"What now? It had better be important," The reply came with just the smallest hint of humor.

" I had that bizarre dream again, you know, the one about Elder Paw?"

" Did you _really_ have to wake me up to tell me? You could have waited you know."

" I know, I know, sorry Hol's, I just know that it has a meaning."

"Well why don't you try to work it out, while I return to sleep?" Yawned Holly as she curled up again.

"_HOLLY! _It could be really vital that I know!"

"Ok, ok keep your fur on. Perhaps you are meant to find out yourself? All I know is that you have already showed yourself to be special, so perhaps Elder Paw has plans for you?"

" I guess, well, there is no point trying to try to get beack to sleep, not that I want to," Varjak added under his breath.

After waking Tam, the trio set off in search of a decent meal. Dispite putting a stop to the disappearings, Varjak and his freinds still found that food was scarce, and what little food was left was being horded by all of the main gangs. If you have followed Varjak through his past adventures, then you will be aware of his unpleasent encounter with Sally Bones, if not then I shall tell you that he ended up revealing his gifts to the dangerous feline.

After passing through many alleys and streets, Varjak located a small area of overgrown vegataion, a possible place to house mice perhaps. Finding a good location at the edge of the green, Varjak released his senses, and this part of the way is called awareness, know your surroundings. He felt the rustle of the bramble in the breeze, he felt the grass lean towards the smoke choked sky, and he felt the faint heartbeat of a rat. Perfect. Then Varjak focused himself totally into his prey, he became his prey, he knew what it was going to do, where it was going to move. Then like a coiled spring released, Varjak shot through the air and sunk his teeth into the rat, one quick bite was all it took. It was only a small rodent, hardly enough to feed one cat, let alone three, Varjak thought bitterly. But some food was better than none.

After eating the group made their way back to the park where their shed was. As they turned onto the border street between their territory and Sally Bones, a huge striped tom blocked their path. Razor. Varjak had previously fought him, adding a few more scars to his face. But the majority of those scars had come from Sally Bones. Razor was one of her generals, which put him in her firing line of anger.

"Well, if it isn't the worm and his henchmen." Sneered Razor. Tam shrank back in fear, But Varjak and Holly stood their ground.

" We are just passing by, no trouble" Said Varjak in a strong voice.

" Really, just like the last time? I'm not likely to make THAT mistake again you snivelling worthless kitten"

"We were looking for Tam, that was the only reason we were trespassing!" Argued Holly.

" Oh Holly, when will you realise that you belong with proper cats, not loo brushes and pathetic wimps?" Replied Razor, as he rivited his gaze to Holly. Tam bristled at the insult, but had the sense to remain silent.

Without another word, Varjak and his friends pushed passed and continued on their way. As they passed along the border of the busy city, something caused Varjak to look across the road. What he saw chilled him to the bone, and stopped him dead, for there in the fresh dawn mist, stood Elder Paw. Then a new roll of mist swept the image away without trace.

Varjak had told Holly and Tam about his sighting, and they all descided to cross the boundry to the world beyond the city that has never been explored. This is only the beginning of Varjak's life changing adventure.

**What do you think? Please leave reveiws, and PLEASE tell me if I should continue the story xMS**


End file.
